1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer software and in particular to an improved method for protecting computer software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the last decade, the utilization of computers in homes and offices has become extensively widespread. However, the increasing use of computers has resulted in unauthorized use and copying of computer software, which unfortunately causes software developers to lose substantial revenue. Although unauthorized copying of computer software is a violation of the law, the widespread availability of pirated software and difficulties in enforcing against such piracy have resulted in increasing use of pirated software.
Software piracy is one of the most problematic issues facing software developers. Developers are hurt by loss in revenue, and consumers are hurt by the possibility of using software that is cracked, possibly causing a breach in the security of their computer system. Current solutions to software piracy involve use of serial numbers or the use of a verification code to validate software that has been legally purchased. However, serial numbers and verification codes may be easily cracked utilizing decompilers.
Dongles, or hardware keys, are an alternative method of security utilized to authenticate software. Software developers use dongles as a form of software copy prevention. Dongles are distributed with legally purchased software and allow computer systems to run the software when the hardware key is installed. Dongles may be expensive and generally inconvenient to the end user. A solution is needed that is transparent to the end user and easy to implement by software developers.